Butterfly Kisses
by Tammywammy
Summary: What if Mia and Izzy had moved to LA after Mia graduated high school? But now they're moving back to Toronto, what will Izzy do now that she's reunited withe her dad? Future Fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I'm back! I know I should work on my other stories but after watching Jane Says I got a huge inspiration for a story about Mia/Lucas/Izzy. This story will be in Izzy's POV unless we say otherwise. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Butterfly Kisses**

"I know Erica. Its going to suck so much when we move back to Toronto, but I can't change my moms mind. She already packed most of our stuff and is going to give all our furniture to some charity. At this point I doubt we'll be staying in LA much longer. Anyway look I'm home so I'll call you with my house phone. I need to ask my mom anyway about going to Yogurtland tomorrow with you guys." I told my best Erica. I always end up loosing service when I get home anyway.

I make my way up to the front door. I was sad to leave the place I had called home for the last 11 years. After my mom graduated high school, she moved me and her to LA for better opportunities for her as a model. I loved LA, there was so much for me to do and I had great friends here. I mean there's always something to do and theres always some one new to meet. But I was also happy to be going back to Toronto. I was born there and had lived there till I was 4, but it would always be my home.

See my mom is Mia Jones and now she is a famous model. She had me when she 13 years old and worked her butt off so she can give me a better life. I don't remember a lot but I do know that it was me, my mom, and my Grandma till I was about 3. I never knew my dad till I was 3 when he just showed up asking to be part of me and my mom's life. Once I got to know him, I was attached even after my parents broke up and I became a daddy's little girl in no time. After we moved, my dad would call me everyday just to talk and would come visit whenever he could. Anyway I'm glad that we're going back cause I can now see him whenever I want.

I walked over to my room so I could put my stuff down and go find the house phone. I found it sitting on my computer desk and I picked up to dial Erica's number. But before I could dial I heard voices coming from the phone. As I put my ear to it, I recognized the two voices...

"Seriously Lucas, can't this wait till we're back in Toronto? I have a lot of things to do and I can't do it if I spend my time arguing with you." I heard my mom say.

"Well your not giving me an answer. I need to know Mia so I can get her room ready. You think I want to spend my time arguing with you? All you need to say is yes or no, how hard is that?" I heard my dad say.

"I don't know Lucas. Things aren't going to be easy once we move back, parenting is never easy when it comes to 15 year old girl. Plus you don't even know what taking care of 15 year old is like. I need time to think about this Lucas, and you bothering me everyday won't make up my mind faster."

"I'm more than ready to take care of Bella and you know it. I've changed Mia, and since you moved to LA you wouldn't know that. She's my daughter so I have every right to want her to spend time with me at my house."

"This sounds very familiar, oh yeah you used the same line 12 years ago and look where that got us."

"Your never going to let that go aren't you? We might have not worked out, but I sure as hell done a better job as a Dad to her since."

"Right, calling her once a day and talking to her for 45 minutes is what parenting is all about. You think it'll be easy when she moves in?"

"Well if you hadn't moved her to LA, I would be more involved but seeing that theres a huge distance factor ruins that. Every single minute I have with her I cherish, but I don't need you to believe me. I'm sure once a judge hears me, they will agree with me."

"Are you serious? You're threatening to take me to court for custody? I can't believe we're not in the same country yet you can screw with my head. Wait till I make a decision and lets take it from there."

"What if you say yes, but I don't agree with you?"

"You'll just have to deal with it. I'm her mother and I have every right to make that decision."

"Unless the judge disagrees with you. You would have no choice but to follow the courts decision."

"I swear Lucas, don't bring this on me now. I'll make my decision by Friday and I'll let you know. Just wait till than before you file for custody."

"Fine, Friday is good."

"I have to go finish packing and Izzy should be home soon."

I hung up the phone before my dad could say anything. Wow my dad wants me to stay with him too? I was so excited that I didn't hear my mom making her way to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Here's the second chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it. Sammy wrote this and we hope you guys will review because they're greatly appreciated!**

**Chapter two-**

_Izzy's POV_

My dad wants me to come live with him when we get back home? Oh my God, that would be so cool. I hardly ever see him and when I do it's only for the summer and every other holiday. It would be so cool to live with him. I love my dad to death and I miss him like crazy. I was practically jumping up and down in my skin.

"Hey sweetie. When did you get home?" My mom asked when she walked into my room.

"A few minutes ago. So what's up?" I asked hoping she would tell me what was going on with my dad and she would ask for my the living situation.

"Well we need to get your room packed ASAP. You know most of our stuff is being shipped up next week but you need to keep a few outfits out for first few days." She tells me as she puts some boxes together.

"Okay." I say walking to my walk in closet to start picking out things. "So mom has dad called yet today?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Izzy not know. We have to get packed." She said and I could tell she was rolling her eyes.

"Mom! You know I want to talk to him when he calls!" I say walking out of my closet to her.

"Izzy I know you do but we have enough going on right now. We can deal with you dad later." She says standing from my bed.

"Mom, no I want to deal with it now. I never see him and I only talk to him once a day. I want to talk to him and be told when he calls." I say pacing while storming in front of her.

"Isabella Jones, I am not kidding with you. Drop the subject of your father right now, and start packing we have to be back home and began to set up the house, and register you for school. Yes your dad did cal but you can call him back later. We need to work." My mom tells me.

"Mom that is so not cool. You know dad means a lot to me, why can't I pack after I call him?" I ask crossing my arms.

"I know your dad means a lot to you but this is more important. Stop acting like him and do what I tell you to do." She says crossing her arms.

Oh hell no!! "I'd rather be like dad then a pushover who lets people walk all over them mom!" I yell back and putting my hands on my hips.

"Isabella!! Do not speak to me like that."

"Mia stop being such a brat!" I scream right back.

"God you are just like your freaking father!!" She screams at me.

"Good. I m proud of it. Just leave me alone." I say grabbing my purse and cell phone before running out of my room and down the steps of our apartment.

* * *

_  
Ugh, I can't stand her. It's her fault I never see my dad or Aunt Jane. It's her fault that we live here. I didn't ask her to be a model. Yeah LA is great but Dad's not here. Right now I really just want my dad. _I think to myself as I plug my ear buds in my ears and make my way down the sidewalk.

As I walked down the sidewalk and avoided walking into anyone else on the sidewalk. Living in LA for most of my life I can walk down the sidewalk without looking where I'm going or looking up. My phone vibrates in my hand flipping it over I see it's a text message from a girl named Jessica on the cheerleading squad with me. I hit the ignore key. I liked the people that I was 'friends' with but I didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. Right now I wouldn't even talk to my best friend, I wanted to be left alone. I looked up to see where I was, up the street there was a Starbucks. Dodging the people around me I made my way into the coffee shop and got in line.

While I waited I thought about the last time I saw my dad. It was this past summer and I was in TO for a month and a half. It was great I saw my aunt Jane and hung out with her. My dad took me out to dinner and took me shopping, we just spent the summer together. I remember thinking that I wished I could see him whenever I wanted. That was one plus about us moving back home. I would be back in the same country with my family. It wouldn't be just me and my mom all alone away from everyone. LA is huge but sometimes I feel alone. At least being back home I would have my family around me.

"Next?" The cashier said pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yeah I need a grande soy white mocha with no whip, please." I said after steeping up to the counter.

"Sure your total is 4.35." He told me. I dug though my bag to get my money while he started on my coffee. "Here you go." He says handing me the coffee when he's done.

"Thank you." I say handing him the money and taking the coffee. After I get the coffee I leave and walk back out of the shop.

* * *

Ten minutes later I walk into the park that I have been coming to since we moved to LA. Mom had found it when I wanted to go play. As I got older and her career got bigger I started to come on my own. It's kinda like my secret place that I can come and think. I find the big rocks that over looks the city. I set the coffee down next to me and pull my knees into my chest, wrap my arms around them and20rest my chin on my knees. Right now I really just want to talk to my dad.

_"Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair. "Walk beside the pony daddy, it's my first ride." "I know the cake looks funny, daddy, but I sure tried." Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right. To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night."_ Rang out from my cell phone and I could feel like crying.

"Daddy." I said after flipping it open. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Hi Princess." He greeted.

"This is so weird, I was just thinking about calling you." I told him.

"I had a feeling you needed me. What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." I tried to play it off.

"Izzy." He said in a tone that I knew he knew the truth.

"I got in a fight with mom again." I tell him running a hand though my hair long curly hair.

"About what?" He tells me.

"You don't want to know. Trust me." I say to him as I scan the city below me.

"Bella, tell me."

"It was about you." I tell him after a few minutes. "She said I was acting like you. And I said I would rather be like you then like having people walking all over me like she lets people do her." I tell him.

I swear I heard him mumble 'that's my girl' under his breath. "Izzy I know more that anyone how hard it is to get along with your mom. But you have got to respect her." He says in a soft voice.

"But dad she was being a…"

"She's still your mom. She loves you Bella and she only wants what's best for you." He tells me.

"I know." I tell him scuffing my shoe against the rock.

"I can't wait till your back home baby girl." I can hear the smile in his voice.

"I know. I can't wait to see you, I miss being home." I tell him.

"I know Princess. I miss you too. It's only a few more days so be good for your mom." He says.

"I'll try." I say with a giggle.

"So are you excited for grade 10? " He asks.

"Yeah, I hope Degrassi still has cheerleading though. Or something I can plug into. I hate not being busy after school." I say with a smile. I may be just like my dad but I have to be busy just like my mom.

"I'm sure they have something. And you know your Aunt Jane will love to see you. She's going crazy waiting for you to get back. She told me to tell you that she misses her Ella-Bella." He tells me with a laugh.

My Aunt Jane has been calling me that lounger then I can even remember. I love my Aunt Jane she has a awesome style both at work and at home. For work she can totally do the whole suit thing but at home she's still the rocker girl that we all know and love. Only now it's more girly and not so much heavy mettle. She is the one person that I can talk to when both my mom and dad are being to much to handle. I can vent to her, I can cry with her, I can scream around her, I can do anything and she doesn't care.

"Tell her I say hi and that I miss her like hell. I can't wait to see her."

"I'll let her know tonight, we're meeting for coffee in a little bit." He tells me.

"Do I need to let you go?" I ask.

"Yeah I gotta head out Sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too Daddy." I tell him and we hang up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Wow I know you guys hate us right now. Excuses won't even cover the wait but we are truely sorry. We were very blocked with ideas, than I was out of the country for a month, school started for the both of us. Just madness on our ends but we're doing our best to keep this going. f you guys have any ideas let us know. Enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 3**

I swear I thought I was dreaming of "Diary of Jane" but I was rudely awakened when I heard my phone fell off my bed. I start looking for it with my eyes closed hoping I'll find it. My hand finally touches the back side of my phone and I pick it up...

"Hello?" I answered. Who in their right mind would call me this early during the summer?

"Isabella Jones, I hope for your sake that you're not sleeping. Come on get up and talk to your favorite aunt."

"Aunt Jane, its too early. Why are you calling me so early anyway?

"Its actually 12 PM in LA so that is not early. Would you rather have me call you at 12 PM in Toronto cause I can do that from now on." Aunt Jane said.

I started grumbling about something like "its summer", "slept late", "no school".

"Keep talking like that and you'll give your dad a run for his money on the most crankiest person in the morning." She said in her I'm up to something voice.

"As fun as that sounds, I know you didn't call me to tell me I'm like dad. I hear that enough from Mom anyway. So what's up Aunt Jane?" I ask while I untangle myself from my covers.

"Well after talking to your dad yesterday, I thought I would give my favorite niece a call and see how she's doing and see if she wanted to make plans when she comes back to Toronto."

"Aunt Jane, I'm your only niece. Um well I don't know what mom has planned for us when we move back. Actually we haven't even talked about it because we're so concentrated on moving out of here first. I thought I might spend a couple days with dad but thats if Mom..."

"Thats if your mom what?" Shit!

"Thats if mom tells me what our plans are when we move back. I mean I want to make plans but knowing mom she'll want to spend time with Grandma and have me unpacking straight away."

"Izzy, how much do you know?" Damn, she knows me to well.

"What are you talking about, Aunt Jane." I ask innocently hoping she'll forget about it.

"Its good thing you can't lie very well like your mother. So tell me how much you know." I sigh knowing I won't get anywhere with her unless I tell her.

"If I tell you, you can't tell mom or dad. Well I came home yesterday and I was picking up the phone to call my friend and I heard mom and dads voice. So wondering what they were talking about I listened. I heard the part where dad was asking if I would be staying with him and arguing over me. I mean all they ever do is argue and I sometimes wonder how they ever got along as a couple. Anyway I hung up and was acting like I didn't know anything and mom came in, and I casually asked if dad called and she blew me off. So I got mad and said some mean things to her and walked out. Dad later called me and I calmed down some and once I was ok I came back home. Mom was in her room and I know I said mean things to her I'll apologize when I come back from Yogurtland."

"Izzy, its normal to fight with parents your grandma can go on for days on just how much trouble we caused her growing up. Sure I wasn't as bad as your father but I know that we had days where I couldn't be in the same room as her. But you're a Valieri so I'm sure your temper is famous with your friends so I'm sure that alone drives your mom crazy. I just hope you guys make up because in the end she's your mom. She's the one thats taken care of you and given you a great life so yeah you guys have your moments but who doesn't. Just remember at the end of the day she'll always be there for you and loves you unconditionally. I've known your mom for a long time and to say she has a big heart would be an understatement. Anyway on to a lighter note, what is Yogurtland?"

"Oh my god, Aunt Jane its this frozen yogurt place. Its self-serve and they have all these different flavors of yogurt that you can put in a cup and they have these topping to put. Its like your own little creation. I usually have Chocolate and Cheesecake yogurt with brownie and cheesecake bites with fruity pebbles. Its like a dream come true and you only pay by ounce and you rarely ever spend more then 5 on a cup. I wish they had stores in TO, I'm going to have major withdrawals. I know you're right about mom, its just hard to apologize. I'll talk to her later about it and see where it goes."

"Well remember that she's your mom but she's not perfect and seeing how your just like Lucas I'm sure isn't making things easier. So who are you going to Yogurtland with?"

"Some friends of mine from the cheerleading squad. Its like a farewell hang out since most of them can never agree on a single food establishment apart from Yogurtland. My friend Erika's mom is going to take some of us and the rest is meeting us there. Mom and I will probably grab something to eat later from In N' Out as our last California meal."

"Yeah you're definetly a Valieri, just by the way you talk about food. I wish I had come to LA and tried all these places your talking about. But its ok, when you move here I'll take you to the best of what TO can offer. Anyway I should head back to work. I was supposed to take a 10 minute break, but its ok you're more important than a bunch of paperwork sitting on my desk right now. Call me later if you need anything ok?"

"Will do. Good luck with that paperwork. I might try to take a nap before we go to Yogurtland but than again I still have lots of packing to do. Tell Spinner I say hi and can't wait to see you guys." I said to her while smiling through the phone. I know I can always count on my Aunt to just knock some sense into me in times like these.

"Bye my sweet Ella-Bella, and it won't be long till we can have these conversations in person. Tell your mom I say hi, and keep your cool with her ok?"

"Yes ma'am." I say jokingly.

* * *

"You're making it sound like I'm never coming back. There's no way I'd stay in Toronto and never come back to see you guys. Plus I still have my Uncle Taylor here, and knowing him he'll do anything to have me come visit him. Plus if I ever freeze my ass off in Canada I'll come here to warm up." I was telling Erica as we made our way to my front door.

We ended up going to our favorite park with our Yogurtland and talked about how we weren't going to give up on our friendship even though I was moving so far away. We had been best friends since first grade and had pretty much gone through everything with each other. Her dad is some big shot lawyer and her mom is a part time nurse so she's usually by herself so we've had many sleepovers and hang outs because she didn't want to be alone. Mom never minded because she was happy that I had a close friend because she knows its hard for me to trust people. I mean I have lots of friends but no one can really say they're close to me.

"I better get some form of communication with you. I don't care what time you have school or doing other crap we need to talk at least once a day. This is going to be the last time I'll be coming to your house forever." Erica says while making a sad puppy dog face at me.

"Hey, don't make that face at me. Show my mother, she's the one who wanted to move back to Toronto. If it wasn't for my dad and Aunt Jane, I wouldn't even think about moving back. Maybe you can ask your parents to send you to Toronto for like a week or something every couple months or something. We can't have our friendship go to waste just because I'm moving away." I told her genuinely.

As we walked up the steps I started searching for my keys in my purse. I had noticed that all the lights were off, which is odd cause I thought my mom would be too busy packing. I finally found my keys and opened the door. I walked in and before I could turn the light on...

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Was all I heard before I went completely deaf. I was in shock to the point I felt tears in my eyes. The first person I saw was my mom and I just ran up to her and gave her a huge hug and started to cry.

"Wow mom! I can't believe you did this. I'm so sorry for everything I said yesterday. I was just so mad and I just wanted to talk to dad. I was just being another bratty teenager." I whispered in my moms ear after I finally stopped crying.

"I know sweetie. Don't worry about what you said, its all said and forgotten. Actually I just helped with the party but it was your friends who threw this party. All I did was get the food and have this place ready for the party. We'll talk more later, go have some fun with your friends I'll be right here." My mom said with a big smile on her face. Times like these I know what people mean when they say I look just like her. Her smile just brightens the whole room.

I was carrying the same smile on my face as I looked around my room and saw the amount of people that were there. There were my friends from the cheerleading squad, some of the football players, and even some of my neighbors. I walked up to Erica and gave her hug.

"I'm guessing going to the park, was an excuse for everyone to get here and get the party right? And I thought it was just so we could hang out one last time?" I told her jokingly.

"You got me. I didn't want to hang out with you but I was forced to. I was just looking forward to the day you left actually." Erica said with a straight face.

I pushed her away jokingly and said, "Yeah right! You wouldn't survive a day without you. My mom told me you guys planned this, and knowing all the airheads that are on the cheerleading squad, you were the mastermind behind all this. Your the bestest friend I could've asked for."

"This is LA. You can't leave without making a dramatic departure so I thought what's better than a surprise going away party with all your friends." She told me.

"This is better than just going to Yogurtland. Anyway let me go mingle with my guests, and you better spend the night here so we could figure out a plan once I leave." I told her as I started walking away.

I made my way around the room and was talking to one of the football players, when I felt a pair of hands come and cover my eyes.

"Guess who?" I heard. My eyes widened and I turned and jumped into the person's arms.

"Uncle Taylor! Oh my gosh, I thought you were filming in Seattle this week?" I couldn't believe my eyes.

"And miss your going away party? Am I crazy? I'm already going to miss you like crazy once you leave but there was nothing that would stop me from coming to your going away party. What am I going to do without my favorite girl?" Uncle Taylor said to me.

"Uncle Taylor your the best! I think I saw mom going to the kitchen if you want to go say hi. But make sure you stay long so we could have some time to talk about how much your going to miss me." I told him and he started laughing. He started making his way towards the kitchen when I noticed the amount of girls staring after him.

I started laughing cause ever since I've known Uncle Taylor, he's just been Uncle Taylor. But times like these I remember Uncle Taylor is a famous actor and still has girls falling for him everywhere he goes. He played in some vampire movie like a million years ago but girls still fall in love with him. Him and mom met during a shooting for a Versace ad and started dating. He was one of the few guys my mom dated that weren't freaked out that she had me. We instantly clicked and became close. My mom and him decided they were better off as friends but he stuck around and he's been Uncle Taylor ever since.

Before I knew it, people started to leave. I looked over at the clock and realized it was almost midnight. Everyone started to come and say their goodbye's. Some promised to in touch but I didn't have high hopes. Half these people would forget me in a week. The important ones are the ones who stay behind and help and take down my new address and everything. Once the last people left, I saw my mom and Uncle Taylor talking on the balcony.

"Hey Erica, you can start getting ready for bed. I'm just gonna say bye to my Uncle and say something to my mom." I said as I made my way toward the balcony. I saw Erica walking in the direction of my room. I got close to the door as I heard Uncle Taylor saying...

"Don't stress too much about Lucas. He just wants to spend some time with Izzy its not like he's going to take her away. I mean you and Izzy fight but what mother and daughter don't. You guys have your days but the bond you have is nothing that I've never seen before. She worships you and loves you for everything good and bad. Yeah she may be a lot like Lucas, but I see a lot of her in you too. Just don't let Lucas work you up. Just compromise with him that way all three of you guys are happy." Uncle Taylor was telling my mom who was just staring out into the night.

"Hey Uncle Taylor, can I talk to my mom?" I asked as I made my way out out on the balcony. He turned and gave me a smile.

"Hey kiddo, I'm gonna head out. I have an early plane to catch tomorrow and I just need to get back to my condo. Now listen to me, you be good to your mom in Toronto, I don't want a call from either one of you saying you guys are fighting ok? Just behave and listen to your parents. They love you and everything they do is to make your life easier and better. I have your grandma's number so call me whenever you want. I'll always have time for you. Love you kid, and I can't wait to come to Toronto and spend some time with you."

I gave him a big smile as I walked up to him and gave him a huge hug, "Your the best, Uncle Taylor. Please come to Toronto as soon as your done filming your movie. And bring Selena with you, you guys can have so much fun while I'm there. I have your email too so I'll email you everyday just to tell you about my day. I'll see you soon Uncle Taylor!"

I watched as he gave my mom a hug and smiled at the two of us before he walked back inside and toward the front door.

"I'm really going to miss this place Izzy. This has been home for the longest time and even though Toronto was where I was born, here everything was new. Once I go back to Toronto, I feel like my past will come back and haunt me." My mom said as I made my way toward her.

"I know mom. At least you have grandma and all your friends from high school. Plus you have some great memories too its not all bad. You're one of the highest paid models in the world, and your worried that people from your past will make you uncomfortable? Mom you're the strongest person I know, so you wouldn't let these peeople come in your way. Look at me, if you were worried about what people said, you would say I'm your sister and not daughter. If anyone gives you a hard time, I'll give them a piece of my mind. Just look at the brightside of things from now on. Who cares what people from your past will say. There's a reason why they're in your past and not the present. If they mattered they would still be around." I said to her.

"I know sweetie. I just can't help but worry about what's going to happen once we get back. But thank you for saying those things. I know no matter what, even on our worst days you can somehow manage to make me smile and feel better. Together we could do anything from now on. No one can stop us, even if they tried we are strong and won't have them come between us. Lets head inside and sleep. We have another long day tomorrow and finish our packing.

We both walked back into the house and I just smiled at her as I walked to my room and she went to finish cleaning up in the kitchen. I smiled knowing whatever happens my mom is my hero and I should never doubt it. I just have to sometimes remind her when times get tough.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So here's the next chapter, and we hope you guys enjoy it. Sammy wrote this chapter and it had been sitting in my inbox but with school it was hard to fine time to post it. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story and we can't wait to read your reviews. Enjoy!!**

Chapter Four-Lucas's POV

"Jack, I need you to sweep the front room before you head home for the night." my boss and good friend Sean Cameron said to his brother-in-law, Jack Simpson.

"Oh yay, my favorite thing to do before I go home to a house filled with screaming." Jack said rolling his eyes and hopping down from the counter we were both sitting on.

"Jack," Sean said in a caring voice. Sean had married Jack's older and one of Mia's old friends, Emma Nelson a few years ago. Apparently they were off and on through most of their time at Degrassi. They were the good girl and bad boy couple that couldn't stay together to save their lives, yeah a lot like me and Mia. But Sean had enlisted when Emma was a senior and was shipped overseas a year later. I guess seeing all the shit go down that he did, made him realize what he wanted out of life. So he finished his tour, came home, found Emma at Smithdale Uni, finishing her last year, and three years later they were married. Two years after that he's living his dream since high school, married to Emma, with the whole picket fences thing, and owning his own shop.

I met them though Spinner a few months before their wedding and we've been good friends ever since. Sean first came to me about working in his shop when he got the final okay from the bank. There were only a few people that he trusted from the start and I was one of them. This was good for both of us. We both came from crappy homes and only let one girl into our hearts enough to know everything. We ran with the same types of crowds and everything we did was pretty much the same. Sean and I both took Jack under our wings when his home life went to hell too. Apparently Emma and Jack's parents were perfect for each other up until Emma's junior year at Degrassi, then his dad cheated on their mom and it's just gotten worse since then. Jack can't even stay at home some nights because his parents are screaming at each other. So he gets out and crashes at Emma and Sean's.

"I know, gotta respect them and all that crap." Jack mumbled under his breath while he grabbed the push broom from the closet.

"Emma said she's making open face turkey tonight, if you want to come over for dinner." Sean said as he sat down on a stool.

"With Homemade bread?" I asked.

"Of course and mashed potatoes." He says with a smile.

"How the hell does she do it man? She works more in a week then most people do in a month, and she still makes sure your ass has a home cooked meal waiting for you when you get home." I tell him standing up and stretching.

"I have no idea but I love it." Sean said with a smug smile.

"The reason she does it is because she's had to live with the fear of never seeing you again." Jack said as he put the broom away and the three of us walked into Sean's office. "She's terrified that every time the phone rings or there's a letter from the army, that it's the call or letter saying that you have to go back." the teenager said sitting in the chair next to me. "I may not remember a lot of stuff from the time you moved back to your parent's place and the first time you were shipped out, but I know it scared the hell out of Em. She would always asked if mom or dad heard anything while she was away at school. She never let anyone in on just how much she was scared, but there were nights that she would cry herself to sleep cause she was so worried about you." Jack said meeting Sean's eyes. It was times like this I was kinda lost cause I didn't know them when Sean moved back to his parents and I didn't know Emma when Sean was shipped out.

"I know." Sean said as the three of us walked out of the room and locked up the shop. "Jack please be good when you go home. If Spike and Snake are going at it when you get home then just go to your room and do your homework and get some sleep okay."

"Yep. Night guys." he said getting into his 2008 camaro, Bumble Bee Jr, as Sean and I named it in honor of the Transformers movies that we could not watch enough times as teenagers. Sean and I each got in our cars and drove to their house, I parked on the street then met Sean in the garage, The two of us walked into the kitchen to find Emma at the table placing the cups out for us.

"Hey Babe." Emma said walking over to greet Sean.

"Hi Baby." He greeted back wrapping his arms around her waist and giving her kiss hello.

"Oh Jane and Spinner are coming too. So can you grab two more plates and cups babe?" she asked stepping from his arms and started to walk towards me. "Lucas." she said hugging me.

"Emma." I said hugging her back. "Thanks for dinner tonight, this sure beats cold pizza." told her after we separated.

"Like I would let you go home to an empty house and cold pizza. Manny would kill me." she said laughing.

The next twenty minutes carried on like that and the three of us making small chat and getting the table set for tonight. Emma was setting her and Jane's wine on the table when the door bell went off. The chipper little blonde that she is, she pretty much skipped to the door. She got way to much out of these desperate housewives dinners that we had at least once a week, I laughed at the thought, only to have Emma turn to glare at me. "I know what you're thinking Lucas and it's so not true, so shove it. I just happen to love your sister more then you." she said then turned to open the door and let Spinner and my sister in. After hellos were exchanged we all sat down at the table and started to eat, Emma was telling us about a big case she got that day when the front door slammed open.

"EM!! Our parents fucking suck! Why don't they get over themselves and file the damn papers. My life would be a thousand times better if they did," Jack was yelling as he came into the dining room. He looked up to see us all there. "Sorry Spin, Jane, and Lucas." he said.

"It's fine man." Spinner said a few seconds late.

"Jack, sweetie." Emma said getting up and walking over to him. "Why don't you go cool down in your room then come down and join us for dinner." she said after she had him in her arms and stroked his head, calming him as only a big sibling can.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." he said after a few minutes of being held by his big sister.

"We can talk about it later if you to Jack." Sean said with a soft smile.

"Okay." he said then kissed Em's cheek and ran up the back set of stairs to his room.

Jane, Spinner, and I just sat in silence and watched. This happened more often then not so we knew just to let the three of them have a few minutes. Spinner once told Jane and I that neither Emma or Sean showed emotions in school and Jack was the only one that could get them to stop whatever they were doing and go running to him.

Jack's POV-

After saying good-bye to Lucas and Sean, I swung by the Dot to get something to eat, knowing that my parents would be to busy fighting to cook dinner, chances are my dad would end up leaving and going to his girlfriends house while mom called her boyfriend, I'm sorry her friend over. Whatever, I don't care. Emma may remember a time when we were a happy little family, but I can't. I can't think of any kid that wishes their parents would split up but I do. All they do is fight and try to put me against the other, if they won't do it for themselves, they should do it for me. Or at least take Em and Sean up on their offer to let me stay with them till my parents figured their shit out. After getting y beacon cheeseburger and fries I went home. "Who is she Snake?" was the first thing to greet me when i walked though the side door. Rolling my eyes i went down stairs and turned up my I-home.

"think about Jack, Spike." my dad yelled a few minutes later when they were in the kitchen. Yeah like that's what your doing. i thought to myself.

"I am, that's the only reason you're still here." my mom yelled. I gave up on staying home tonight. I grabbed my school books and ran upstairs with my bag and keys in hand.

"Why don't both of you think about me and get a damn divorce. It would be better then listening to this shit fifteen hours a day!" I yelled at both of them then stormed out.

Ten minutes later I pulled into Em and Sean's driveway and got out slamming my door. "EM!! Our parents fucking suck! Why don't they get over themselves and file the damn papers. My life would be a thousand times better if they did," I yelled and stormed though the house to the dinning room. Shit I forgot Sean invited Lucas to dinner and Jane's here with Spin. "Sorry Spin, Jane, and Lucas." I mumbled looking down, It's bad that they are use to this happening more often then not.

"It's fine man." Spinner said a few seconds late.

"Jack Sweetie." Emma said pulling me into a hug. I may be sixteen but sometimes it's nice having your big sister hold you in her arms. I can't get this at home so I'll take it from her. Sometimes she feels more like my mom then my sister anyway. "Why don't you go cool down in your room then come down and join us for dinner." she said rubbing my head like she's done forever.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." i said after I remembered I left my food at home.

"We can talk about it later if you to Jack." Sean said with a soft smile.

"Okay." I said then kissed Em's cheek and ran up the back set of stairs to my room.

Ten minutes later I was back down stairs sitting between Emma and Jane.

"So Luke I talked to Bella e other day." Jane said bringing up Lucas's fifteen year old daughter that was moving back to TO with her super hot, supermodel mom, Mia Jones.

"Yeah me too." he said back.

" I miss Bella, so much I can't wait to see her." Jane said with a big smile.

"How do you think i feel Jane." Lucas said then turned to me. "Jack, she's gonna be in your grade. I need you to look out for my baby. If a guy so much as breath on her, you need to tell me." he said pointing at me.

"Lucas I am not going to baby sit your kid. I'll show her around, be her friend, whatever that's cool. But I am not you babysitter," I smirked at him after finishing my drink.

The rest of the night went by fast and once Jane, Lucas, and Spinner left I told Emma and Sean about the fight that sent me here. Emma spent the rest of the night rubbing my back and hair as the three of us watched tv before I went to bed at eleven thirty.


End file.
